Tales Of Glee
by Nate224
Summary: Little drabbles and shorts stories of glee!
1. Forgetful

Little drabbles and short stories of the glee kids. Fluff, Romance, Angst (Maybe?). Just some stuff I wanted to write down :)

Hi!! This is my first time writting a fanfiction, so, some feedback would be very appreciated :)

If there are any grammar or spelling mistakes I make to frequently and If it becomes annoying please tell me!! I won't mind!! I'm not very good with grammar :)

 **I do not own glee or any of it's**

 **characters. If I did it would not be the awesomeness it has become**

Blaine has been known to be forgetful sometimes but, he couldn't forget this, or could he??

"Morning sunshine" Kurt says as he sees his lovely boyfriend stumbling out of the bedroom at 7:45 in the morning. Blaine's hair wasn't done yet and he was still in his pajamas. _Cute, Kurt thought._

He turned his attention back to the pancakes he had been making and then back to Blaine

"Guess what day it is!?!" Kurt asked, his voice filled with excitement.

"Monday" Blaine said while yawning. he was still sleepy, he couldn't sleep at all last night, he had a feeling he was forgetting something important. He couldn't remember it but, whatever it was he was sure it wasn't much.

"Yes, but tell me Blaine what makes this monday very, very special for us??" Kurt said in a playful voice with his cheeky smile as he leaned oon the kitchen counter, facing Blaine, completely forgetting the pancakes he had previously started to fry.

"Umm... I'm not sure but, let me go get changed, I'm sure I'll remember soon enough". And without another word, Blaine rushed into the bathroom.

Kurt stood there, thinking could Blaine really forget what today was? Is he pretending to forget? It wasn't the most likely thing for Blaine to pretend to forget something, most of the time he really did forget. Once, at the airport, he came to pickup Kurt and Rachel and completely forgot about Rachel, only to remember her after half an hour of driving. The other time, Blain forgot he wasn't going to Dalton anymore and he had to go back hime to change because he was already at school when he realised it. But this, Blaine couldn't have forgotten _their_ _anniversary_ could he?

Blaine knew Kurt was going to be upset he forgot their anniversary. He only remembered after Kurt asked him what day it was.

 _What do I do??? Blaine asked himself_

 _Kurt was going to be so mad he forgot_

 _Wait!! I'll pretend I was pretending to forget!! Then I'll tell him we're going to that restaurant he likes!!_

 _Hopefully, for his sake, Kurt believes him._

Blaine was quite relieved to think of a quick solution to his problem _but,_ Wait!! is that smoke?? Blaine may be forgetful but he had a good nose. He ran out the bathroom door, his hair still a mess and saw what he could only described as a mess.

Kurt's shirt was coved in little burnt spots here and there and the stove was almost completely burnt, he looked over to the pile of unsuccessful pancakes Kurt had made and smiled

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked. Blaine didn't know what _exactly_ he was smilling at but he said

"Happy anniversary, babe" Kurt smiled and ran over to hug him givng small kisses on his cheek as Blaine told him about his plans for dinner tonight.

"I love you" Kurt said

"I love you too!!! But, we really have to clean this up" He pointed at the now burnt kitchen and gave Kurt a smile as he kissed him again.

 **So, that's that for the first chapter, I'll be updating pretty soon, please leave some feedback that would be very appreciated!! See you soon!!**


	2. Paris, Friends, and Meerkats

Hey! I'm uploading another chapter! Hope you'll enjoy and if you want to a review would be nice :)

 _Italics: Kurt's thoughts_

 **I do not own glee or any of the characters**

Summary: The Glee Kids were enjoying their vacation until things go terribly wrong and they're forced to get help from a certain meerkat

Paris, they've been saving up for this trip for a _very long time_ now Kurt really regrets choosing France as a vacation spot. Blaine said It'll be fine as long as they brought their translators or phone. _Well guess what Blaine, none of us can afford internet here and_ _ **someone**_ _already lost the_ translator. So now, Mercedes, Tina, Santana, Blaine and Kurt were in the middle of Paris with no way of proper communication and barely any money because Tina forgot to go to the exchange center before they got on the plane. _We're screwed_.

Blaine was now in the mist of a panic attack, Tina was trying her best to calm him down but failing, Mercedes was trying to get free Wi-Fi and also failing, Santana was yelling something in Spanish to the taxi driver trying to get him to understand and, Kurt was trying his best to keep sane. _We have been preparing for this trip fir two months! There is no way I'm letting_ _ **this**_ _ruin it!_

Kurt walked over to Blaine who was still freaking out

"Blaine! Calm down! Do you know anyone who can help us out?" Kurt asked in desperate attempt hoping Blaine would know some magical tour guide in Paris

"Blaine?" Tina said, she looked at Blaine who looked like he just saw a ghost..

"I know someone, but you won't like it. I can call him with what's left on my phone but I can't guarantee anything" Blaine says. Suddenly Tina realises who Blaine is talking about.

"You can't be serious.. I know we're desperate but how exactly are we going to contact him?" Tina asked.

"And who exactly is this Him?" asked Kurt, Blaine knew Kurt was clueless but how is he that clueless! He made so many hints, some guy Kurt doesn't like who happens to live in Paris. Blaine gave a sigh before saying

"Sebastian Smythe." Blaine said with a look that basically says Kurt-we're-desperate-please-don't-hate-me. Santana and Mercedes turned around at the mention of Sebastian.

"There is no way we're letting that meerkat help us, besides he'll probably say no" Santana said.

"He'll probably want something in return if he's anything like the Sebastian we know and hate" Tina adds

"Guys, We're desperate. Blaine, call him." Kurt says as he lets out a loud sigh and frowns, the other agree with him as well, they may not like Sebastian but their desperate.

(On the phone)

"Hey" Blaine says into the phone

"Hello, Killer" Blaine could feel his smirk all the way from his house"

"Sebastian, I need your help" he says

"Did her royal highness gay-face break up with you, if he did I could totally help you out" Blaine rolled his eyes

"No, Sebastian. I'm in Paris with Tina, Santana, Mercedes and Kurt. We barely have any money left and none of us have a translators or internet of speak French"

"What's in it for me?" Blaine swears his eyes would pope out and roll themselves

"Come on Sebastian, We really need your help" Blaine said in a pleading voice  
"Fine, Killer. Only because I want to see you. Where are you?"

"We're at the front of this place called **De-ju-ner at Bis-sous Restaurant** " Blaine says, trying not to sound ridiculous but he could already hear Sebastian laughing at him through the phone

"Déjeuner et Bisous Restaurant, Darling, If your going to say it, say it right. How about this, I'll drive over there and you and your no direction friends can have diner there, I'll pay"

"Why are you being so nice?" Blaine asked, suspiciously.

"Would you rather have me be mean? and, if you must know, I'm being nice because in the past month I have done nothing but study to get in to Harvard law. I would kill for human interaction" Blaine suddenly feels bad for Sebastian

" I'll see you there, don't go anywhere. Oh, and tell Sha-queer-ra not to strangle me" Sebastian says and hangs up the phone.

"We're in luck" Blaine says to his friends as he puts his phone in his pocket

"Sebastian is lonely and he's paying for dinner" Blaine continues, Kurt has the look of shook on his face. _Sebastian feeling lonely, Impossible. But, good for us._ The rest of his friends look shocked as well, no one expected Sebastian to help them. before they could say anything else a shiny, black Lamborghini pulls up in front of them.

Sebastian walks out of the car with his signature smirk on his face and walks over to them.

"Hello, Killer, Gay-face, everyone else" He says

"Come on, lets go eat! It's already late. If you want to see Paris at it's finest you better eat up fast, the night is young and it's going to be a long unforgettable adventure." Sebastian said in the nicest, least sarcastic tone he could use.

 _It's Gonna Be a Long, Long night._ Kurt says as he walks into the restaurant holding Blaine's hand as tightly as he could.

 _It's Gonna Be a Long, Long Night._

 **So, that's it for the second chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Again, I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors, I'll probably be updating often and feel free to send me some prompts or suggestions. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I hope it wasn't too short. See you! :)**


	3. Spin The Gavel

**A/N: Hi, I'm back!**

 **As usual I do not own the glee or any of the characters and I still am paranoid :)**

 **I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors or any other errors, if a mistake is made frequently or a bad mistake was made I apologise. Please tell me, I'll check and try to fix the mistake in the current and upcoming chapters. :)**

 **Also, some feedback would be very appreciated :)**

 **Enjoy! :)**

Summary: Future! AU The warblers and New directions meet at their reunion 7 years later, both the New Directions and The Warblers have something interesting to share (The steroids thing never happened for this to work so it's sort of an AU)

"Blainey!" Trent yells in excitement as he sees Blaine again after the 7 years

"Trent! You're still the same sunshine that you were years ago! I'm so glad to see you buddy, I'd be very happy if you stop trying to crush me!" Trent stops squeezing Blaine and gives a shy smile

"Blaine! Hey, Long time no see" Santana say's walking towards Blaine and gives him a hug

"Great to see you again to Sannie, how's things with Brit"

"Brit's sick today, she couldn't make it but, let me tell you, Brit got a job teaching art in New York"

"Hey guys! Santana, I missed you" Tina gives Santana a hug that seems to long to for a hug

"How are things going for you?" Santana asks

"You'll never guess, I got a part in this huge movie! Well, I can't tell you much but, I'm playing the lead as a hopeless romantic vampire"

"I couldn't think of any other role more fitting for you than a vampire" Tina gives Blaine a playful hit

"Speaking of jobs and films" Kurt says walking towards the girls

"I heard Wes got a huge role in Broadway"

"Really!? Cool, I thought he would've been a lawyer or something" Blaine says

"Well, for your information I graduated my bachelors degree in Engineering but I got bored" Blaine jumps as Wes walks up behind him giving him a hug

"And guess what! Nick and Jeff got married"

"I always thought something was up with them" Blaine says

"And to top of there big day, Mercedes sang at their wedding" Wes continues

"Yes she did" Mercedes says, making people turn as she entered. Nick and Jeff run up right behind Mercedes and jumps, giving Wes and Blaine a hug, or maybe they were trying to kill them, who knows?

"Hey Blanie-Bowtie, missed you" Nick says

"Wes, guess what I got you from the gift shop" Jeff hands Wes a gavel, then gets hit by said gavel.

"Very funny.." Wes says, rolling his eyes

Both the New Directions and Warblers chat for a while, Trent mentioned something about getting drinks at the local bar. Santana and Mercedes decides to play a game of _spin the gavel_ ;

As you'd imagine any game which involved kissing would always end in disaster, Blaine started making out with Jeff and Nick made out with Trent soon the only person who hasn't kissed anyone was Wes

"Okay, the next person _has_ to make out with Wes" Blaine says

"For five minutes" Jeff adds

"No fair!" Wes says, with a pout that made him look like a duck

"You're the only one who hasn't kissed someone Wes, have some fun, relax a bit" Just then, Trent regrets saying exactly when Hunter walks in..

"What have I missed here?" He says with a smirk

"Kissy spin the gavel, next person has to make out with Wes for five minutes" Nick says, he earned a glare from Wes

"Ok, here goes nothing" Wes says before spinning the gavel like he would spin a bottle"

And, of course something like this would happened, the gavel lands pointing straight at Hunter. Both of the boys looked pale as a sheet.

"There is no way I'm making out with Gavel McBroadway, I'm married!" Hunter declares

"To what?! Your cat?" Hunter reaches over to give Kurt a little smack

"To a person, more specifically, Sebastian" Everyone in the room looks shocked as Hunter tell them he's married Sebastian

"Please be another Sebastian" Wes says playfully

"Yes, ladies and gays I'm married to Sebastian Smythe"

"Not even remotely Bi-curious huh?" Nick says, taunting him

"If you're _married_ where is prince CW?" Santana asks

"He hays a case, in court, he's a lawyer" Honestly none of the Warblers are that surprised, Sebastian had never been one for rules but he was a smart guy.. if he wanted something he'd get it and he one every argument

"Stop stalling and get with the kissy kissy" Mercedes says, pressing Wes forward

"Wait! Doesn't this qualify as cheating on Sebastian"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him, besides I'm sure he's still getting drunk with random guys" Blaine says

Soon enough Wes and Hunter were making out because; why not, Blaine was sort of right, what he doesn't know can't hurt him, and Sebastian wouldn't mind sure he'd know how these games work, at least no one's drunk, _yet. But, of course someone had to be snapping a picture_

"And sent.." Nick says while Hunter and Wes were making out, they both turned to see what Nick was talking about

"NICK! Who did you send that to?" Hunter was looking at a picture of him and Wes making out on Nicks phone

"Sebastian" Hunter's face turns red with anger he looks like he could kill both Wes and Nick at the same time

"Sebastian, my brother, not the one you've made the mistake of marrying" Soon Hunter turns back to a normal shade of color

"SH*T" Nick yells

"Hunter you might want to calm down.. I sent it to the wrong Sebastian"

"Guess three things Hunty won't be getting this month" Jeff says in a playful voice taunting Hunter

"I WILL KILL BOTH OF YOU" Hunter yells, but stopped when his phone rang

Both the New Directions and the Warblers stared at Hunter as he took the call

"H-Hey babe, Wait-"

"Hunter! Why were you making out with Wes?"

"Babe, it was a game... Sorry?"

"Spin the bottle. huh?" Sebastian's voice was strangely calm

"Yeah, something like that. Babe, I swear, I'll make it up to you.."

"Fine, I just finished my court case, you better be at home when I get there"

And with that Sebastian hung up, Hunter let out a sigh of relief, Sebastian understood..

"I would take my time and skin you all but, I am needed at home" Hunter says turning around and heading to his car. Both the New directions and Warblers were very relived, they knew Hunter would actually skin them, he was definitely going to skin them.

The rest of the day for Hunter was spent _making up_ to Sebastian and going out for a late night dinner.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I haven't uploaded in a few days so here it is! I hope it wasn't that bad. If you want to you could send me prompts or OCs I might write, I don't know where I came up with this but I hope you enjoy! I'll see ya'll soon. :)**


	4. This Changes everything

**Hey, I'm kinda on a posting spree before school starts so I'll probably be posting less than in a week or so :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of it's characters :)**

 **As always reviews are very much appreciated and feel free to send me prompts! Enjoy! :)**

Summary: David has had a crush on one Mr. Wes Montgomery for a very long time, they're both about to graduate and David is about to give up hope on telling Wes how he feels, what happens when Niff doesn't give up?

David sat alone in the Warblers common, at the council table for one last time before he'd graduate, he'd gotten accepted at Yale but, something is still missing. He'd been crushing on Wes ever since they auditioned for the Warblers. David let out a sigh, he could never tell Wes how he felt, every time he tried, he would just give up at the last moment. Once, he tried to do what he did best, Sing but of course, he would have a sore throat right before practice and the other thing is Wes is or might be (he's hinted he might be Bi) straight.

Before he could do anything else, David was startled when he felt an arm slung over his shoulders, it was Nick

"Davey! What's wrong? It's your last day here you should be having fun, partying. I mean, even Wes is taking that stick out of his ass and having _some_ fun"

David felt worse about it just when Nick mentioned Wes he dropped his shoulders a bit.

"Wait? Is this about Wes? Oh my god you really do like Wes! You HAVE to tell him!" Nick voice got louder and louder as he went on, David wondered if the whole school could hear him and he'd be spared the torture of telling Wes

"Nick, I can't, Wes is possibly Straight and... I just can't" David was fighting tears in his eyes not to come out, it was their last day here at Dalton, even if he did tell Wes why would it matter?

"Yes, yes you can, and you HAVE to, It's the last day you'll be here. It's the last day WES will be here... and as far as I know Wes likes you as well, I've seen the way he looks at you and the way he smiles when you come in"

 _Wes likes you as well._ David practically jumped out of his chair as Nick said those words.

"Really? If Wes likes me, Everything changes! I have to tell him!"

"Good, because if you didn't me and Jeff would lock both of you in a closet until someone confesses their undying love" And with that, David ran out of the commons and towards the dorms, he knows Wes will be there, if he wasn't in his dorm he'd be in Trent's, Trent was probably having a party, again.

David knocked on Wes's door, no one, he walked over to Trent's dorm, knocked again, no one. Where could Wes be? David knocked on Jeff's dorm, no one. Did Wes leave? Did David just blow his last chance of telling Wes how he felt. NO...

David heard noises coming from the library, who would be in the library, on the last day of school?

WES! It had to be Wes, he was the ONLY person ever known to study before the holidays, David ran towards the library, swung the door open and right there, right there Wes was sitting, he had his knees pulled towards his chest, his face buried between his knees. Was he crying?

"Hey, Wes? What's going on?"

"D-Dave?" Wes whispered, barely audible

"Yeah, it's me, Wes.. why are you crying, it's the last day of school, it's the last day we'll be here"

"I.. I know, I don't want to leave!" Why wouldn't Wes want to leave? He'd been so excited for today to come, why would Wes want to stay here

"Wes, it's okay, what's wrong?"

"I-if I leave, I won't see you guys again.. I'll be in Yale and every-eve-everyone else will being going their ways a-and no one w-will know me and I'll be a-a-alone!" Wes said, his voice not any louder than his sobbing, David couldn't help but feel a spark the moment Wes said he was going to Yale, this changes everything.

"No, no Wes you won't be alone"

"Why?"

"I got accepted into Yale, I'm going as well and you don't have to be alone, Wes, I love you" David didn't know whether it was the right time to say it, but he did anyways.

Wes crashed into David's arms, still sobbing and crying..

"I love you too" He whispered, David couldn't believe it, Nick was right, Wes did like him..

(Graduation)

As the caps were thrown into the air, David pulled Wes towards him for a sloppy kiss a messy kiss and a long, long hug. The boys around them erupted into catcalls and wolf whistles as the two held each other

"Huh, Wes isn't as straight as the gavel after all..." one of the warblers teased

"Who knew?" A boy in the crowd said

"I love you" David said

"I love you too"

 **A/N: So, that's it for today's chapter, sorry for the bad ending and I apologise for any spelling errors or grammar errors, as always a review or a bit of constructive critism is appreciated :)**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
